Messing With Jacob
by MickySzabo
Summary: This story has been adopted by me from fairyrobot. I have only changed it slightly and continued it. Bella and Edward decide to have some fun with Jacob, using laser guns and cliffs. Humour. Please read & review!
1. Prologue: Ideas!

**Messing With Jacob**

This story has been adopted by me from fairyrobot. I will change the chapters a bit and post them then continue with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight… or at least not yet anyway…: P

**Prologue: Ideas**

"Hey Edward… you know how dogs like laser lights? And how they like to chase after them and all?" I asked curiously.

"Yes…" he replied, somewhat cautious.

"Well… how would a werewolf react to one?" I asked, starting to hatch an idea.

"I don't know…" he replied with a crooked grin.

"Well what if we do a little experiment with one…" Trailing off I turned to look at Edward who now wore a wicked grin.

"Yes lets… and we can't forget about including Emmett in our little experiment." He said; the wicked grin still plastered on his face.

I laughed and then asked "Isn't Jacob on patrol tonight?"

"Yes… I think he is… what do you say we have a little fun with him tonight?" Edward replied, dragging me into the house to get ready. Tonight was going to be fun!


	2. Chapter 1: The Laser

**Chapter 1: The Laser**

Chapter 2 the light

Bella's P.O.V.

"Bella, are you sure this will work?" Edward asked me, disbelief colouring his tone for the first time.

"I'm not sure but it's worth a try." I whispered while pulling out my prized weapon. "Now be quiet and get behind the bush, Jacob should be here any second."

This weapon was a laser light made of titanium and guaranteed to last 100 hours without going out. This was going to be fun!

I made sure Edward and I had completely covered ourselves in mud to cloak our scents. I also made sure we were in a very strong smelling bush that I think is some type of rose... I made sure my laser light was at the ready when we saw Jacob and noticed he was alone. PERFECT!

Jacob's P.O.V.

Oh my god... I am so bored! I feel like these rounds have been going on for hours! I am the only one doing rounds tonight while the other lucky buggers get some sleep. I was just turning around a tree to my left and a strange smelling bush on the right.

Suddenly a strange red dot came out of no where! All of my thoughts were lost at that moment… apart from one. _I_ _MUST GET THE DOT!_ I lunged for the dot feeling my face slam into the dirt. I looked up to see the dot somewhere else. I growled loudly and tried to catch it under my paw, then attempted to bite it three times.

Getting even more frustrated I knew I had to call for back up. I headed back to the Cullen`s house to grab my pack who were keeping close tabs on Renesmee and making sure Sam`s pack didn't come near.

Bella's P.O.V.

Edward and I were trying so hard not to laugh. Jacob just kept going at it. Then he stopped. Weird how he just gave up…maybe we should follow…I turned to look at Edward who looked upset that Jacob was leaving. Once Jacob was out of ear shot Edward said

"Jacob's just going back to get back up. Pick up the bush and we will run ahead. I want to try something with that laser light of yours…"


	3. Chapter 2: What is this!

**Chapter 2: What is this?**

Jacob's P.O.V.

I was utterly annoyed at the strange red dot. I knew that the others would be fascinated too. I threw my head back and howled, then waited for them to come out. After five minutes we were there.

_Follow me. I found something… _I told them.

_Dude… what is it? Did you really have to wake us?_ Seth complained, still sleepy.

_Just hurry up! _I replied. As we ran into where the dot was, I was shocked. The red dot was gone. Great… not I had embarrassed myself…

_So… where is this thing you were talking about?_ Leah asked, getting pissed that I'd woken her.

_Umm… don't worry about it guys… I must've just imagined it… Sorry…_ I mumbled, embarrassed.

Bella's P.O.V.

Ha! That was so funny! We had taken our bushes and hidden up in the trees, watching as the three wolves came into the clearing. Oh how I wish I could have heard the conversation. Seth and Leah looked pissed… and Jacob? I think his coat was turning a deeper shade of red under all the russet brown!

As Seth and Leah ran back, Jacob paced where the dot had been. I turned on the laser again and shone it on the ground. Jacob saw it and immediately went after it, before howling again. As he threw his head back and closed his eyes to howl, I turned the laser off.

Seth and Leah came into the clearing again, still looking pissed off. They all looked around before Leah started barking, and you didn't need to be able to read minds to know that she was swearing.

Seth and Leah ran off again and Jacob started doing rounds again. Edward and I ran off back towards the house, rinsing off the mud and hiding the laser before walking in. Tonight was fun!

In our room, Edward and I turned on some music and danced.

"Can we do that again sometime soon?" I asked.

"Of course we can, love. Anything for you, love." He replied, and we continued dancing into the night.


	4. Chapter 3: Getting Emmett Involved

**Chapter 3: Getting Emmett Involved…**

We had danced all night and I hadn't tripped once! I was so proud of myself! I looked up at Edward.

"Do you want to get Emmett involved in this?" I asked. Who knew what Emmett could come up with?

"If you want to. Just beware… he may get a little too excited…" He replied, sighing. Emmett could get a little excited at times, leading do disastrous endings.

"Yes… Emmett can get over excited, but the endings can be really funny!" I whispered. I didn't want Jacob to hear. We walked down and grabbed Emmett, pulling him up to our bedroom.

"What? Oh come on… I was just about to get a high score!" Emmett whined.

"Well, we want your help pranking Jacob, so you can either help us or get a new high score." Edward replied, anger started to seep into his voice.

"Aw right! Let's do this!" Emmett shouted.

"Shhhhh! We can't have Jacob hear!" I whispered.

"Oh… right. So… what do you have planned so far?" He whispered back.

"Well…" I started. "I thought about him jumping off a small cliff…?" I suggested.

"Brilliant!" Edward and Emmett whispered in synchronization.

We waited until dark. It was boring, waiting for the night to arrive. When it was time, Emmett, Edward and I lathered ourselves in mud, stuck rose petals to us and grabbed the laser. We walked over to the nearest cliff and sat in a tree.

I suddenly had a thought.

"Wait… how will we get him here?" I asked, feeling stupid I that I hadn't thought of it before.

"Leave that to me…" Emmett whispered, throwing his head back and howling. I chuckled.

Jacob came racing through the forest. This is gonna be great! Now… where'd I put that popcorn?

**Jacob's P.O.V.**

I was doing patrol again. I was so bored. Again. I just hoped that strange red dot doesn't appear. It got me in so much trouble last time.

Though… it was so pretty… I just wanted to chase it. I lay down, going into a dream like state. Oh… that dot…

I jumped up when I heard a howl of in the distance. I raced off, and skidded to a stop when I saw it. The red dot…

I growled, chasing after it. Then I crouched down, eager to get it; and leaped…


End file.
